Lost Seas over Imjin
by lastfight5
Summary: Shipgirls face an unprecedented Abyssal force that numbered well over 1000 approaching the sea between Japan and Korea. Fortunately, they received help from Korean shipgirls, but they were centuries old and held grudges against the Japanese. It up to them to set aside these grudges while stopping massive invasions with unimaginable numbers. Sorta set after movie.
1. Prologue

"Enemy approach the strait. It looks like they're slowing down," a girl reported from the front of the ship. She wore a green armour over her uniform, distinguishing herself as a junior officer.

"At least they learnt so many lessons from us over eight years," a man commented, "Hold your fire until my signal."

He, unlike her, was standing on a command post, signifying his position as the leader. But it's not just where he stood, it's what he wore. He wore an armour far different from other sailors and commanders with many shades of red, signifying he's not just the leader of the ship, but a fleet. The fleet in question were watching in anticipation of the forthcoming battle, hiding behind the mountains. Because it's also night, it makes anyone harder to see them.

The ship in question they're onboard was a galley type ship, specifically a Korean. It was known as Panokseon. It was built for the Korean coast, which were known for unpredictable currents, hence it was built with structural integrity in mind. However, it was not just built for Korean currents, but also the cannons it loads. At the time, while some navies like Japan prefer to board ships and engage in close combat, Korean ships on the other hand was bristling with cannons on all four sides. A ship, especially Japanese, that's designed for boarding in mind would sink itself if it has too many cannons firing at the same time. On a Panokseon itself, it can have at least 20 cannons of various sizes and most out range other ships by a long way.

"I wonder how sis is doing. It's only been a short while since we got her back," the girl walking back to the command post said with worries.

"I wouldn't worry about her. She's a tough nut to crack. Even after Chilchonryang, she still refuse to fight. It's our duty to protect Joseon sea after all," the man said, looking out in the opposite direction of the mountain. From his eyes, he could see a shadow of a dragon like ship only a fair distance away.

The girl nodded in agreement, "You're right. We have to protect our seas whatever the cost."

The man sighed, looking back at the front, "It's been eight years since the invasion began. So many innocent lives were lost. I can still hear their cries even after we liberated them."

"Yeah. Is this why you kept on fight despite our country keeps betraying you?"

The man frowned, making her tense as she realised she said the wrong thing. "The country never betray me. Only that I was in an unfortunate circumstances. I will never betray the king, no matter how much scars he puts on me. I have swore to serve to the people, the king and this country to the very end and that's what I will do for the rest of my life. You still do right?"

The girl nodded, this time with determination, "Yes, Admiral!"

"Admiral, the enemy is moving in," a sailor reported. The Admiral nodded.

"Let a few ships through. If they see their ships move through unscathed, then the rest will follow. That's when we'll strike."

"Yes, Admiral."

Everyone onboard watched in anticipation. Soon enough, a few ships came into the view. The square mast outline that everyone knew were obviously Japanese. Many sailors on their cannons held onto the grip as they watch more ships came into view. Archers watched as they gripped on their bows. Even the girl watched tensely, with her grip on the edge of the ship hardened. The admiral, however, remained still like a rock.

After some time, an entire fleet was already in view. In front of them were approximately 500 ships, five times more than the fleet. This was a massive fleet, but to Koreans, this was just business. 500 ships was nothing to them. Though they have only just above 150 ships of their own, they have the firepower advantage. It's already two hours past midnight and the moon was just covered by clouds.

With the entire enemy fleet in front of his eyes, it's now time to strike. Unsheathing his sword, he let out his battle cries, "Open fire!"

His entire fleet flanking both sides rang out with a massive volley of fire straight at the 500 ships strong fleet in the centre. The sound was deafening as these cannon fire with great power. The cannonballs hit their mark, slamming straight through the light wood of the enemy ships. Many ships outright sunk after taking just one hit. Those that managed to survive found themselves trapped by Korean ships and the terrain itself as they had little to manoeuvre.

"Advance!" the admiral ordered. Every ships from both sides of the strait advanced. A dragon-like ship advanced at full speed, firing its gun at the same time. The enemy ships returned fire with their arquebus. These muskets or matchlocks, while effective against humans, couldn't penetrate the Korean's thick wood.

The dragon like ship advanced full speed at a nearest ship, not intending to stop. Other enemy ships tried to attack from its side, only to be met by more cannon fire. Some tried to jump onto the ship, but it proved to be their fatal mistake as this Korean ship, unlike Panokseon, is covered with a shell with spikes. Those unlucky enough to jump onto it got themselves impaled, killing them instantly, bleeding to death or fall back into the waters to their death.

Inside the dragon like ship was another girl looking out the porthole. "We almost to the enemy! Hold still! It's gonna be rough!" she shouted, holding onto something. Many sailors inside the dragon ship braced themselves for the collision to come.

On the flagship, the girl watched as the dragon ship heading at the enemy ship at full speed. A few seconds later, the ship made contact with the enemy ship and rammed it out of the way.

"Archers!" the girl shouted, raising her bow with her arrow on fire. Other archers followed suit, also with their arrows on fire. Their target was the enemy ship that was rammed away. "Fire!"

The archers let loose a volley of arrows at the enemy. The arrows flew across the waters before into their intended targets. Many enemy sailors onboard this ship were hit by the arrows. Some were killed instantly, some recoiled into the waters, some even set on fire.

From his command post, the Admiral watched the battle going in his favour.

* * *

While half of the ships in the fleet were Korean, the other half belonged to Ming Chinese. These consist of a few War Junks, two Korean warships gifted to them and many lighter ships of various sizes. They were already in the same battle as the Korean, but to the Chinese admiral onboard a Junk, he was getting a bit agitated for a 'real' battle.

"This is going too slow. Is this a naval battle?"

"That what the Korean say so," a subordinate said.

The Chinese admiral scoffed, "Arrows and cannon fire, yes, but they're merely used to soften up the enemy. Perhaps it's time for boarding."

"Admiral! Didn't that Korean said to avoid boarding! They said our enemy is superior when it comes to melee combat! Besides, there's still some enemy ships still in good condition!"

"Are you saying the Chinese are weak against the Japanese in melee? There's no way a pack of thugs and pirates are better at sword fighting than us Chinese! We represent the pride of the Chinese at sea! Now, tell all our ships to prepare for boarding at once!"

The subordinate nodded and gave out his superior's orders, "All ships, prepare for boarding!"

The Chinese ships advance towards the enemy fleet, firing its guns and arrows at the same time. Once they got close enough, some sailors from both sides jumped over each other ships, swords and spears in their hands. Onboard these ships, the Chinese and Japanese fought each other in hand to hand combat. But soon, the number of enemy ships grew and surrounded the Chinese.

* * *

"Admiral, the Chinese is getting too close to the enemy! They'll get surrounded by the sheer number!" the girl shouted. She watched as the Chinese junks and other ships got close enough that many sailors board each other ships. The enemy responded by sending more ships towards the Chinese like a pack of shark after its prey.

As she watched the battle not going their way, her vision flashed as these junks were replaced by warships similar to hers. Trying to get that vision off her head, she had her hand on her forehead and shook it off.

"-can you hear me?" a male voice getting into her head.

"Huh? Sorry?"

"I gave out an order. We must save the Chinese."

"But admiral, this will be a close combat fight, something you don't want to face!"

The admiral face was indifferent, "I know, you know, everyone knows. This battle will be close combat, whether we like it or not. It's just a matter of being prepared for it. Are you?"

The girl looked back at the battle before looking at the admiral with determination, "I'm ready."

The admiral nodded and turned to his captain, "Captain Song, full speed ahead towards the enemy. We must save them or the enemy will break through."

"Yes admiral. All ships, full speed ahead!"

From below decks, rowers rowed harder to achieve the speed, with the drum beating to keep the cohesion going. The girl can hear the drums beating from below as the ships advanced at a great speed into the midst of the battle. Many sailors gripped on their spears and swords as they get closer to the enemy.

Cannons rang out of the ships to try damage the enemy as they close in while archers rain fire to keep the enemy sailors' heads down. The enemy kept a barrage of arquebus fire to keep the Koreans' heads down as well. One unlucky Korean sailor was shot in the shoulder, screaming in agony. His fellow sailors pulled him out of the line of combat as they tried to bandage the wound.

"Keep advancing, we almost to the-" An arquebus ball slammed into the Captain's head, knocking him to the floor.

"Captain Song!" the girl shouted in shock as she ran up to the Captain. Fortunately, she found that his helmet protected him, but it put him in momentary unconsciousness.

Because the ships gotten so close, sailors on her ship threw stacks of woods on the enemies, with archers firing their fire arrows at the wood to set them on fire. The battle became desperate as both sides fought each other in close hand to hand combat, using whatever weapons they had on hand.

The girl shoot off enemies trying to jump onto her ship, but inevitably some made it threw. As she shoot off more arrows, she was unaware an enemy soldier coming up to her from behind with his katana in his hand. Just he was about to strike, an arrow embedded itself straight in the neck, forcing the girl to look behind her and then looked where the arrow came from: The admiral, holding his bow.

"I don't want you die on this battle. Your life is indispensable," he said to her, withdrew his bow and unsheathed his sword. The girl nodded, notching another arrow onto her bow.

As she drew her bow, she saw another ship sailing by her ship. This ship, compared to the other ships in the enemy fleet, was larger than other ships, with gold decorations at the bridge. On the bridge was a man with an impressive armour compared to a standard armour on regular enemies, signifying of great importance, which she knew immediately over eight years: An enemy commander. She took a quick second in aiming at him before letting loose the arrow. The arrow made its mark and hit square on in his chest, instantly making him fall.

Everything stopped momentarily as the enemy tried to find where the arrow came from and laid its eyes not on the girl, but the admiral.

"Yi! It's Admiral Yi!" one enemy sailor shouted in Japanese, pointing at the Admiral. The words rang out across the entire battlefield. Soon the enemy fleet redirected their ships from the Chinese straight to the Koreans.

"Good shot. We saved our allies. Now it's time to lure them out," the Admiral, Yi, congratulated her. "All ships, lure our enemies away from our allies!"

The Korean ships turned around and sail in opposite direction, with the enemy fleet in hot pursuit. In doing so, however, broke the encirclement around the Chinese ships.

Onboard the flagship, the Chinese Admiral watched as his Korean counterpart saved his fleet and put off the stress on his fleet.

"Even if the odds are stacked against you severely, you never gave up the fight. If only I could be like you..."

* * *

The sun began to rise as the scene of battle began to lighten up. There were many smashed woods, dead sailors from both sides and sunken ships littering the waters. However, it was mainly the enemy and the results were clear: the enemy were severely damaged and losing.

Seeing no point in continuing, many enemy ships began to turn and retreat towards the sea. Everyone cheered as they saw the enemy running away. Admiral Yi, however, wasn't satisfied.

"Admiral, the enemy is retreating!" Captain Song, who woke up only moments ago, reported with excitement. Yi only looked at him with indifference.

"The battle is still not over. Our objective isn't just to stop the enemy, it's to destroy their entire fleet so they will never become a threat to Joseon again."

The girl looked at him in shock, "Admiral?"

"We already seen enough destruction they made on our lands. Now it's time to teach them a lesson," Admiral Yi explained. He already seen hell the enemy made on land, with many dead innocent lives bleeding across the fields of Korea. To him, he wanted nothing less than a complete destruction of the enemy fleet. "Sound our drums! Pursue them!"

With these orders, the fleet began chasing after the retreating enemies. Cannons fire tear through the wood of the enemy ships, with arrows pouring out to keep the enemy from firing back. As the fleet charge at full speed, a new sound began to fill the battlefield. It was the sound of drum beating. The beating of the drum drove the fleet ever faster and it was so immense that it was as if the god of war was upon the enemy.

When the girl looked back, the source of the drum beating was not an ordinary sailor, but Admiral Yi himself. He kept his eyes forward while beating the drum, urging his sailors forward.

Concentrating her own battle, the girl kept on letting loose arrows. As the ships kept on advancing, an enemy ship began to pull aside the flagship. Unknown to anyone, another girl was onboard this enemy ship. This girl, however, looked like the girl onboard the flagship, except she had an unnatural white skin and hair with red eyes and for odd reasons, she gave off a creepy smile. On her two hands was an arquebus. Her eyes laid on her counterpart. Her smile grew larger, becoming a smirk. She took aim and set the fuse on her arquebus.

As this girl on her flagship let loose another arrow, everything went quiet and time slowed down. Everything except a distinctive sizzling of an arquebus about to fire. She slowly turned to see the other girl with her arquebus aimed straight at her. The fuse on the match was only moments away from firing and there's not enough time to dodge. Her two eyes locked at her fate.

 _SSSSSS-_

 _BANG!_

She was knocked down onto the deck hard. All her breath forcefully went out of her body. It was almost as if she died. Except she could still move and feel. She looked around her body and there wasn't any wound. However, there's a shadow above her. When she looked up, her eyes widened in shock and terror.

In front of her eyes was her admiral, with a deep wound straight at his left armpit. It's no light wound, or even a wound that maybe survivable. It's a fatal wound with no chance. Slowly he took one look at his wound and collapsed.

"Admiral!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah I'm not good at heavy drama like this. It's been a while since I've been writing. My last chapter I've written on any stories was over 8 or 9 months ago, so naturally my writings a bit rusty. Also it's been a while since I wrote a Kancolle fanfic.

Anyway, this fanfic is based on Imjin War during the late 16th century. Politics and flame wars aside, this war was devastating for all three sides. To cut a long story short, there was another battle in Japan that finally put an end to Sengoku Jidai period and the end of Toyotomi clan. China, which was known as Ming at the time, fell to the Manchus, establishing Qing dynasty. Korea, known as Joseon, stayed for another three hundred years but its land was devastated and its former glory never came back until it was conquered by Japan, this time without Admiral Yi stopping them.

If this battle wasn't obvious to you, it's Battle of Noryang, the last battle of Imjin War, between allied fleet of China and Korea against the Japanese. This was also Yi Soon Shin's last battle, and as the story goes from above, he died in that battle. I bend history a bit to fit this girl, since she is quite important. This prologue might not look like Kancolle since it's onboard a ship rather than ship itself, but we'll get there. We just establishing context.

With Admiral Yi, calling his action 'remarkable' would be an insult. It's not just remarkable, it's as if he's a god. Out of all his 23 battles, he never lost once, and most battles he was outnumbered. He had many advantages on his sides, but we'll discuss them as we go along. But even then, he won all of them despite being heavily outnumbered and the government fucking with him.

A tid bid trivia is that Togo himself said that 'You may compare me to Horatio Nelson, but not to Yi Soon Shin, as he has no equal.'

For those disappointed it doesn't look like Kancolle, it will be on next chapter.

 **Update:** I feel that the last part isn't suited at this point so I decided to remove it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Contact with unknown Enemy and Ally**

 _Yawwwwn_

A girl held her hand just above her mouth. This girl had blond messy hair and a black serafuku. She's accompanied by five other girls sailing across the sea. The sun was already setting in this distant sea.

"Bored already, Yuudachi-chan?" another girl asked. She had a gradient red hair with white/green serafuku and a dark blue jacket.

"Poi..."

Another girl, wearing the same clothing as the red hair girl, with the exception that she had a long brown hair, joined in, "Mutsuki-chan, aren't you bored as well?"

"Wh-What do you mean Kisaragi-chan- _yawwwn_."

"Point proven," Kisaragi giggled.

"Don't worry, the sun is setting, so we almost finished," another girl joined in. She had the same serafuku as Yuudachi, but unlike her, she had black hair styled into a braid and wore a hair decoration.

"Alright, poiii!" Yuudachi cheered, stretching her arms, earning some laughs from her fellow shipgirls

Trailing behind the girls was a girl with black ponytail and white/black serafuku, who was simply smiling at the conversation. Ever since the events at Solomon island, things went back to normal, but the world situation began to improve. America finally able to lend support with their shipgirls, despite the old grudges between the two nations. The countries in Europe also developed their own shipgirls to break the blockades and made contact with each other and other countries to determine their next course of action. Countries in Asia, on the other hand, could only lend logistical and financial support since their shipgirl program aren't as successful, as they had little, if ever, of their World War 2 era ships, which they have to rely on Japan and America to help them in case Abyssal forces decide to wander around their seas.

"Fubuki-chan, you're smiling a lot," Mutsuki remarked, snapping Fubuki out of her glance.

"Wha- am I?"

"She's always like this, poi..."

"Ehehehe," Fubuki nervously laughed, rubbing the back of her head, "Maybe I always am."

Meanwhile, a girl in front listened to the conversation and giggled under her own breath. Unlike other girls, she had different equipment and older than them, suggesting she's a different class to the other girls. She wore orange-reddish dress and a green headband, with her equipment being numerous guns and a catapult.

"Jintsuu, you're awfully quiet," Fubuki called out.

"Huh? I was listening over your conversation. In any case, we should be heading back to base," Jintsuu declared, earning a cheer from Yuudachi.

"Alright, poiii~"

Everyone laughed at Yuudachi as they began to turn. Fubuki looked up into the sky with a smile.

However, her smile dissipated. The sky was red. Normally, it could be dismissed as the sun setting, but the sky was blood red. In addition, the cloud began to thicken.

"What the..."

"Fubuki-chan?" Mutsuki asked her, worried.

"The sky is red..."

"What do you mean, poi? The sun is setting, of course it's... red..." Yuudachi looked up and saw the spectacle as well. Everyone looked up as well and were just as confused and worried.

Kisaragi looked down and saw the waters beneath them turned red as well. Her memories jotted back through the eyes of her Abyssal self during the Solomons. When the sea became red, any ships passing through would have their equipment crack. Fearing the same thing, she checked her own and everyone else's. To her relief, the equipment are safe.

The braid girl looked around her and spot something in the distance, "What's that?"

"What's what, Shigure-san?" Fubuki asked, looking at her direction. Everyone did the same thing and saw objects in the distance.

Jintsuu squinted her eyes to take a careful look. Through her eyes from the islands nearby, they looked like Transport ships she saw from photos, but definitely not on their side. The objects became closer at full speed, finally giving them a full picture.

These objects were actually humanoid looking. They looked like Wa-class transports, if not for the fact that they had pointy bow and coming very fast. Some actually had a cannon on their forehead. These were some kind of Abyssal they never seen before.

"Are they're transports?" Mutsuki asked silently.

"I don't remember them looking like that," Kisaragi answered.

The unknown Abyssal in the lead raised its hand forward. Jintsuu knew one thing.

"Whatever they are, they're not friendly!" Jintsuu responded by raising her arm and opened fire.

The shells hit one enemy, instantly killing it, but out of the smoke, another sailed through, replacing its fallen comrade.

"Another one?!" Fubuki exclaimed in shock. She raised her own guns and fired. Her shells hit another enemy, but like last time, another took its place.

"Even more?!" Mutsuki shouted. She and Kisaragi fired their guns, but no matter what, their comrades replaced their places in a seemingly never ending cycle.

"There's just too many, poi!" Yuudachi widened her eyes as more began to appear.

"In any case, we should get out of here! We outnumbered!" Shigure responded and tried to fall back, but to her shock, she found something that she didn't want to see. More Abyssal at their rear.

The Abyssal ships at front raised what looked like rifles and opened fire at the general direction of shipgirls. The girls were rattled by rifle fire, forcing them to shield themselves. Some Abyssal had cannons and opened fire, creating splashes around them. One hit Jintsuu straight on.

"Jintsuu!" Fubuki cried out. For a moment, smoked covered where the light cruiser was.

Out of the smoke, Jintsuu guns answered back, sinking two more ships, but like every other cases, more Abyssal replaced their places. "We have to get out of here!" Jintsuu ordered. She didn't want her patrol to stay any longer. While rifle fire were mostly ineffective on their hull, they began to add up.

"We got Abyssal at our rear! We surrounded!" Yuudachi shouted as she and her sister continued to fire their guns, but to no avail.

While Fubuki tried to fight off waves of Abyssal ships, something hooked on to her arm. "What the?!"

A grappling hook was on her arm, with the rope leading to an Abyssal ship. Another hook went onto her other arm, held by another Abyssal ship. "What is this?!"

"Fubuki-chan!" Mutsuki shouted, before a grappling hook caught on her arm. "Ahhhh!"

"Mutsuki- ahhhh!" Kisaragi called out before more grappling hooks caught her arms as well. Shigure and Yuudachi looked back, not noticing Abyssal ships got close enough that they threw grappling hooks at them.

"What is this?! Get off me!" Jintsuu, already got grappling hooks on her, struggled to take these things off her as the Abyssal ships pulled themselves closer.

Fubuki futilely struggled to get these grappling hooks off her, but no matter how much effort she tried, these hooks won't go off. Some fairies on her tried to cut the rope, but whatever they made of, it was like steel cable. Further more, some fairies were shot for their efforts by things on board Abyssal ships.

The Abyssal ships got close enough on her that they pulled out the last thing she wanted to see: black katana, shining from the setting sun and very sharp. They were so black and shiny that she could see her scared and fearful reflection on it, as if those swords had her name for her inevitable demise. She never felt more scared since the events at Solomon. To die in an undignified manner with no one to able to save them, the fears that she always had after when she first sank which came back to her. However, just as the Abyssal ships raised their swords,

 _FWOOSH!_

The two Abyssal ships in front of her registered only a fraction of second of what it was before they were obliterated. The explosion cut off the lines, allowing her to move freely and turned who saved her.

From the distance, a girl stood there at the sea with her bow raised. Unlike her or any other girls in her patrol, this girl had a vastly different looking equipment and wore clothing and armour that's clearly from Korean origin. Her equipment in question had wooden hulls on her sides loaded with cannons, giving an impression of a galley type ship. She nocked another what looked like an arrow and fired. She could've been a carrier, if not for the fact that the arrow didn't turn into planes and instead penetrated clean through an Abyssal ship in front of Mutsuki, freeing her.

The Abyssal fleet took note of the new threat and charged at her. However, she wasn't alone, as another girl sailed past. While her equipment had the same wooden hulls on her side, the difference was that she also had a dragon head as her helmet and armed with a spear instead of a bow. On her back was a turtle shell with sharp spikes.

While the second girl charged, the first girl withdrew her bow and lifted a part of her hull. She aimed her cannons at the enemy before pulling the trigger. Every cannons on that part of the hull fired sequentially with amazing power. The cannonballs hit their marks, sinking a few Abyssal ships in the other girl's way.

The other girl, meanwhile, raised both her hulls and went in between two Abyssal ships. Both enemies tried to slice her with their swords, but she gracefully dodged and turned backwards before letting loose her salvos on both sides, instantly annihilating them.

Another Abyssal ship charged at the girl from her behind with its sword drawn, but when it tried to strike down, its sword was blocked by the turtle shell. Furthermore, the momentum got the Abyssal slammed straight into the spikes, paralysing it. The girl responded by pushing it away and finished it off with her spear.

* * *

While the two unknown girls fought over, the rest of the girls freed themselves from the Abyssal and finished them off. They watched as the two girls destroyed ships after ships of Abyssal fleet at a fast rate.

With casualties mounted far too high, the Abyssal fleet began to turn and fled out towards the horizon.

"Who were they, poi?" Yuudachi asked blankly. With the last ships disappeared out in the horizon, the two unknown allies turned towards the shipgirls.

"Um... thanks for saving us," Fubuki thanking them.

"It... was nothing," the archer girl said, looking in the other direction. Everyone looked at her, confused.

"Don't worry about my sister. She's not the type that opens up to people," the spear girl bowed.

"Oh...," Jintsuu understood. Just before anyone could introduced themselves, a horn sounded at the direction where Abyssal ships fled to.

The archer girl looked at the sound with worry, "That doesn't sound good. They're coming back. It's best if we return as soon as possible."

"Wait, why?" Mutsuki asked.

"I agree with her. The Abyssal you see are just a cream. The main body outnumber us by hundreds. We need to go now." the spear girl declared, preparing to sail in the other direction.

"What do you mean-" Fubuki called out before she was cut off by archer girl, who was glaring at her.

"GO!"

"Fubuki-chan, we have to go!" Mutsuki insisted, dragging her arm. Already the two girls sailed off in the other direction. Soon, the horizon that the small Abyssal fleet fled to began to fill, with numbers being uncountable.

"Let's go, poi!" Yuudachi shouted, with other girls already making their way out of the battlefield. Fubuki looked where her saviours went, which by now disappeared, before joining everyone else and returning to their base at high speed.

From the horizon, a white girl watched as the two groups retreated from the area with a smirk on her face.

"Should we continue?" a subordinate asked, but she waved off.

"No, we turning back. We'll see them again later."

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Nagato asked, reading a report. In front of her stood the six girls that survived the onslaught. While they looked like they're ready, behind their eyes they were truly tired.

"To think the Abyssal now use an old tactic from Medieval age," a man behind desk commented. "Boarding tactics... in the age where every single ships had cannons."

"Boarding tactics?" Jintsuu asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter, you're all dismissed. Heal up at the docks and get some good night sleep," the man ordered. All six girls saluted to him.

"Yes admiral!"

Once the six girls exited the room, the admiral relaxed and slumped back on his seat.

"What do you mean by, boarding tactics?" Mutsu asked him.

The admiral took out his cigarette, lit it up and smoked from it before puffing smoke from his mouth, "I don't expect anyone in the world knows about boarding tactics. Essentially you get close to the enemy, board them and kill everyone or simply destroy the ship with everyone on board."

"Doesn't that sound barbaric?" Nagato commented, furrowed.

The admiral gave off a chuckle, "I'm sure as hell people from that time don't think that's barbaric. We used to use it all the time as well."

"We?" Mutsu asked, confused.

"I can give you two history lessons, but that's not important. About the two girls they mentioned, I instantly knew who they are."

"Wait, you knew already?"

"You'll see. This isn't the last time we'll see them," the admiral said, crushing the ashes off his cigarette before continued smoking, "To think Koreans summoned their ships that's even older than _Victory._ Built off from that famous admiral no less."

* * *

Two girls slumped onto the bed, dead tired.

"Park, that was kinda rude. You should've been more respectful," one girl scolded, looking at her.

"So what, Na, they're Japanese. Don't you remember what happened?" Park answered coldly.

"That was rude. Not all Japanese are like that. These Japanese seemed friendly."

"Yeah I know, but I never forgave them after what they did to us Koreans for the past hundreds of years," Park said, getting into her bed.

"You're still living in the past? That won't help you in the long run."

Park simply hand waved at her, turning the lamp off.

"Look we both tired. Let's just sleep alright. Good night," Park ending the conversation, covered herself with blanket and turned away from Na.

Na scoffed off and went into her bed as well, "Good night then."

Truth is, she already saw so many bad things that happened to Korea by Japan that she found it hard to see one of them as not being a devil. It's not just the war, it's the hundreds of years of crimes that Japan committed to Korea that she witnessed. Maybe Na was right about her living the past, but she couldn't find a way to let go of her past.

She began to close her eyes and letting her dream take over her. She began to dream of her first time meeting that person.

* * *

 _A man was writing his book with his brush quietly and peacefully in the middle of the night with just a candle lighting his book. The day was pretty uneventful as nothing big was happening. Many people in the base were already fast asleep as the moon already reached its peak._

 _However, a moment later, his brush stopped. From his point of view, he just heard a whine. He looked where the sound might be but found nothing. Dismissing the sound as his imagination, he continued writing before stopping in only a few seconds later._

 _It's the whine again._

 _Now sure that he wasn't imagining things, he let his brush down and grabbed his sword. Outside, he could hear the whine more clearly. He walked out of the building and followed the sound. As he got closer, the whine became more clearer and now he knew where he should be going. He held onto his sword tighter in case it was going to be an ambush._

 _Eventually the sound led him to the wooden ships sitting on the beach. Two guards were seen talking amongst themselves._

 _"You can hear it as well right?"_

 _"You're not imagining things right? Don't scare me."_

 _"You can hear it inside that ship."_

 _"Why don't you go in then."_

 _"What if it's a ghost."_

 _"Oh now you believe in ghost, pussy."_

 _"If you think you can call me pussy, why don't you go in, big boy."_

 _"Hey I never said I want to. You do it if you're so scared."_

 _"No you do it!"_

 _"You do it!"_

 _Both guards began to fight amongst each other as the man approached them, "Is there any problem?"_

 _"Admiral! Um nothing, admiral!" the first guard quickly turned around._

 _"He said he could hear some noise inside that ship," the second guard said, pointing at that ship. The admiral could now hear the whine coming inside that ship._ _Without a word, he began to walk towards it._

 _"Wait! We don't know if it's gonna be an ambush!" the first guard shouted in panic as both guards followed him._

 _The admiral unlocked the doors of the wooden ship and stepped in. The two guards followed in with their lights. Once inside, they shed light around them, scared stiff. The admiral looked around before spotting something. "Wait!"_

 _Near the bow of the ship, he could see a girl naked and lying down in some kind of fetal position. Quickly he went up and checked her. The two guards looked where the admiral went and saw the girl as well._

 _"Psssh, you scared of a girl, eh. I didn't know this pussy is scared of a girl," the second guard nudging the first guard._

 _"Hey you were scared stiff as well."_

 _"As if!"_

 _"You weren't much better!"_

 _"You two, be quiet!" the admiral hissed, forcing them to stop, before turning to the girl. She didn't look dead, but she's very cold. "Are you ok?"_

 _The girl opened her eyes and look at him._

 _"Easy there. We gonna get help for you."_

 _The admiral took off his coat to cover her from the cold_

 _"Woah, are you sure it's alright?" the first guard asked._

 _The admiral simply nodded and carried her,_ _"She needs help immediately. I'll take her to the infirmary. You two continue your duty. Understood?"_

 _"Yes admiral!"_

 _The admiral jumped off the ship and carried her towards the base infirmary. During the time, the girl looked at him, blushing, before closing her eyes into the slumber._

 _To her, this was the first time she met Admiral Yi._

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a reminder, I don't want any flame wars about the relationship between Korea and Japan. Just saying in case.

Anyway, boarding tactics were commonly used before cannon tactics matured. As the admiral above said, it's rather simple: hope you don't get killed, grapple the enemy, board it, kill everyone, take what you need and finally either take the ship itself or just sink it.

The Japanese especially were big fans of it during 16th century. Because of Sengoku Jidai, the Japanese excelled in close combat and want to use this as an advantage. They see naval battles as land battles on water, so they develop their ships for that, which were quick. Any unlucky fellow that got caught by them would might as well be dead as they're not much of a match against Japanese sword fighting. In addition, they had arquebuses on board their ships to take out enemy sailors on board and clearing the way for them to board their ships to slice them up. It was effective against ships that were well unprepared and never experienced before. During the Imjin War, Toyotomi Hideyoshi built somewhere between 1500 to 1700 ships just to overwhelm Korean and Chinese navy by sheer numbers alone. In essence, this is Japanese naval version of banzai charge.

However, its main draw back is that well coordinated cannon fire will break them up. Ships like Panokseon and Chinese war junks will destroy them with ease provided they keep arms lengths from them, while Turtle ships (or Geobukseon) completely nullify this tactic due to the presence of a turtle shell completed with spikes. To make it worse for the Japanese, their design for their ships to be quick began to backfire straight in their face. To achieve such speed, their hulls are V shaped and they're built from light wood like cedar. While they achieved that speed, they paid the price of having pretty crappy structural integrity and lousy balance, which limits on how much cannons they could carry on board, at best 4 cannons, unless they want to sink themselves. The V shape hull meant that they're pretty much dragsters on water, which means turning a ship is a chore because of their massive turn radius and shallow waters is a massive risk due to their deep draft. Combined these and they're just easy food for Koreans and Chinese who knew what they're doing.

With names, while Park is just a random name based from the word 'Panokseon', I called the girl representing turtle ship 'Na' for a reason. It will be explained when we get to her.

Now Park's attitude towards the Japanese may sound cold, but this is how some Koreans felt after the mess the Japanese made during Imjin War and the occupation of Korea. Small wonder why some hated Kancolle because it represented Japanese ships with some light.

Don't kill me, but I decided to let Kisaragi in the fleet, even if she's supposed to be dead. If the movie was to be believed, ships and Abyssal are in endless cycle, so after her Abyssal form dies, her human form is back. But she will be playing minor role in this fanfic.


End file.
